utaitefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Reol
, ilust. Rojiko (路地子) |Tytuł1 = Japoński zapis |Zawartość1 = れをる (reworu) |Tytuł2 = |Zawartość2 = |Tytuł4 = Płeć |Zawartość4 = Kobieta |Tytuł5 = |Zawartość5 = |Tytuł6 = Status |Zawartość6 = Aktywny |Tytuł7 = Lata działalności |Zawartość7 = 2012 - do dziś |Tytuł8 = Strony na NND |Zawartość8 = Strona Użytkownika MyList (utattemita) MyList (inne prace) Community (usunięta) Community }} Reol (れをる) to utaite, która ma uroczy, lecz silny głos, który czasami opisywany jest jako shota. Często używa autotune, by jej głos pasował do elektronicznych piosenek, a innym piosenkom nadaje interesujący charakter. Potrafi również śpiewać niskim głosem, tak jak w coverach "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" i "Jitter Doll" . Jej pierwszym coverem było "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" , opublikowane w czerwcu 2012, było niezwykle popularne i osiągnęło ponad 98 tysięcy wyświetleń. Jej najpopularniejszą pracą jest "+♂" , która ma ponad milion wyświetleń od września 2014. Współpracowała przy tej piosence z GigaP i napisała do niej tekst. Wrzuciła swoją wersję utworu w tym samym czasie, co Giga zamieścił wersję Kagamine Lena. Później pracowali razem nad wieloma piosenkami, nie tylko jako twórcem piosenek z pisarzem tekstów, ale również jako piosenkarz i osoba miksująca. Reol często śpiewa z kradness, ponieważ ich głosy do siebie pasują. Ich relacje zdają się być bliskie, co można stwierdzić z konwersacji na Twitterze. Jest ona również dobra w rysowaniu, zilustrowała PV do piosenki "Shinkai City Underground" . Projekty Lista scoverowanych piosenek (Slack-fluffy Woodland Girl) (2012.06.20) # "magician's operation" (2012.07.26) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" (2012.08.01) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2012.09.21) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.09.23) # "WAVE" (2012.09.29) # "lllToluthin Antennalll" (2012.10.12) # "Sayoko" (2012.11.11) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (Original) (2012.12.08) # "Shinkai City Underground" (Deep-Sea City Underground) (2013.01.24) # "Envy Catwalk" (2013.02.22) # "Sweet Devil" feat. Reol i kradness (2013.03.24) # "Pink Stick Luv" (Original) (2013.04.19) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should not Have Taken Thee!) feat. Reol i kradness (2013.05.10) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.05.24) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.06.21) # "cLick cRack" (Original) feat. Reol, Nanahira, kradness, 96Neko i Soraru (2013.07.21) # "Sai Kyouiku" (Re-Education) feat. Reol i kradness (2013.08.03) # "Palette ni wa Kimi ga Ippai" (2013.08.23) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (2013.09.02) # "「Ib」-forever-" feat. Reol, Matsushita and Toriko (2013.09.23) # "8HIT" feat. Reol i Nanahira (2013.09.25) # "Jitter Doll" (2013.10.20) # "Okochama Sensou" (Original) feat. Reol i kradness (2013.11.29) # "Masked bitcH" -colate remix ver.- feat. Reol, nqrse, EVO+ (chórek), 96Neko (chórek), Kanseru (chórek), HanyCham★ (chórek), Shoose (chórek), Orebanana-P (chórek) i Kagamine Len (chórek) (2013.12.15) # "Isshinfuran" feat. Reol, ill.bell i nqrse (2013.12.22) # "FACE" (2014.01.16) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) feat. Reol i kradness (2014.02.01) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2014.02.09) # "Dokusenyoku" (2014.02.21) # "DOGS" feat. Reol i 96Neko (2014.02.22) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. Reol i nqrse (2014.03.09) # "+♂" (2014.03.20) # "Blessing" feat. Akatin, Underbar, Itou Kashitarou, Kakerine, Kyouichirou, Gero, that, Dasoku, Hyakka Ryouran, Mafumafu, Miume, Ririri i Reol (2014.04.17) # "Joshikousei Chainsaw Days" (2014.04.18) # "abnormalize (Psycho-Pass OP) -Band ver.- (2014.07.12) # "drop pop candy" (Original) feat. Reol i GigaP (2014.07.18) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" feat. Reol i Okiku (2014.08.29) # "Hibikase" (2014.09.23) # "Red Purge!!!" (2014.10.02) # "No title" (Original) (2014.10.13) # "POPEE the CLOWN" feat. Reol, GigaP, Okiku (2014.11.11) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.11.23) # "Connecting" feat. Halyosy, Rib, Soraru, Lon, KK, Reol, Shakemii, Otouto no Ane (2014.12.05) # "oni KYOKAN" feat. kradness i Reol (2014.12.10) # "Astronaut" (2015.02.23) # "ECHO" (13.05.2016) }} Piosenki na TmBox Piosenki na SoundCloud Dyskografia |track1title = -Opening- |track1info = |track1lyricist = Reol |track1composer = GigaP |track1arranger = |track2title = Hibikaze |track2info = |track2lyricist = Reol |track2composer = GigaP |track2arranger = GigaP |track3title = Ooedo Ranvu |track3info = (Reol, nqrse) |track3lyricist = Reol, nqrse |track3composer = GigaP |track3arranger = GigaP |track4title = drop pop candy |track4info = (Reol, Giga) |track4lyricist = Reol |track4composer = GigaP |track4arranger = GigaP |track5title = -Interlude- |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = GigaP |track5arranger = |track6title = No title |track6info = |track6lyricist = Reol |track6composer = Reol |track6arranger = GigaP |track7title = Echo |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = GigaP |track7arranger = GigaP |track8title = -BWW SCREAM- |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = GigaP |track8arranger = |track9title = Asymmetry |track9info = |track9lyricist = L.Petty |track9composer = L.Petty |track9arranger = GigaP |track10title = Gigantic O.T.N |track10info = -Big Death Edition- |track10lyricist = Reol |track10composer = GigaP |track10arranger = GigaP |track11title = -Ending- |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = GigaP |track11arranger = |albumArtist = Key (けい)}} Galeria Ilust. Key (けい) |reol shinkai city underground.png|Reol w coverze "Shinkai City Underground" Ilust. wykonana przez nią samą |reol twitter.png|Dawny awatar Reol z NND i Twittera Ilust. Key (けい) |Reol sweet devil.png|Reol w coverze "Sweet Devil" Ilust. Key (けい) |Reol twitter avatar.png|Reol na Twitterze Ilust. Key (けい) |ReolRealLife.png|Reol w realnym życiu (zdj. z Twittera) |ReolBackground.PNG|Reol na tle na Twitterze Ilust. Key (けい) |Isshinfuran Reol nqrse ill.bell 40425995.png|Od lewej do prawej: ill.bell, nqrse i Reol w coverze "Isshinfuran" Ilust. Key (けい) |Blessing.verB.1703764.png| Underbar, Gero, Dasoku, Miume, Reol, Ririri, Kakerine, Itou Kashitarou, Mafumafu, that, Hyakka Ryouran, Akatin i Kyouichirou w "Blessing" Ilust. Tama (たま) |Reol-luka drop-pop-candy.png|Reol (lewa) w "drop pop candy" Ilust. Key (けい) |connecting_20141205.png|Shakemii, Otouto no Ane, Rib, Halyosy, Reol, KK, Lon i Soraru w "Connecting" Ilust. △○□× (miwashiba) |Reol tmbox.png|Reol na tmbox Ilust. Key (けい) }} Ciekawostki *Używa mikrofonu Shure BETA 58A microphone dla występów na żywo, BETA 87A dla nagrań i poza tym IF:UA-55.NND Community info Używa też Roland UA-55 audio interface, Cubase i FL Studio software. *Jej ulubionym jedzeniem jest wołowina, a piciem Green Tea Frappuccino w Starbucks.Nico Nico Pedia *Jej ulubiona postać to Ai Haibara z Detective Conan. *Reol często nazywa GigęP "mama", za każdym razem, gdy fani pytają o relacje z nim. Linki * Twitter * pixiv * TmBox * SoundCloud Przypisy Kategoria:NicoNico DougaKategoria:KobietyKategoria:KobietyNNDKategoria:SpisKategoria:Utaite Kategoria:TrapYT